Rache ist Süss
by Severine1
Summary: Lasst euch einfach überraschen. Das ist mein zweiter versuch! Es gibt hier um Sierra Riddle und Severus Snape. Sierra wird es sehr schwer haben. Und ich hoffe euch wird meine Geschichte gefallen!
1. Default Chapter

Rache ist Süss!!!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es begann ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts und alle Schüler warteten auf das Ende des jährlichen Auswahlverfahren der neuen Schüler. Hermine, Ron und Harry hatte ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts vor sich. Plötzlich wurde ein Name aufgerufen der allen sehr bekannt war. "Sierra Riddle!" Alle schauten überrascht zu den schlanken hübschen Mädchen das mit schnellen schritten auf den Sprechenden Hut zu ging. Die meisten hielten die Luft an. Wo würde sie eingeteilt werden? "Ah eindeutig eine GRYFFINDORE" Aber keiner am Gryffindore Tisch klatschte. Das war doch eine Verwandte von Lord Voldemort! Sierra kümmerte es nicht. Sie setzte sich an den freien Stuhl neben Hermine. "Was klotzt ihr denn so? Habt ihr noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen oder was?" fragte sie herausfordernd. Sie wusste das sie aufgrund ihres Namens keine Freunde finden konnte. Auch wenn Lord Voldemort nur ihr Onkel war! Sie hörte wie einige mit Flüstern anfingen. Sie beachtete es nicht weiter nahm sich das Essen vor das vor ihr lag.Sie aß immer sehr viel und sehr gerne. Allerdings merkte man es ihr nicht an. Sie war sehr schlank. Die meisten dachten das sie Magersüchtig war! Sie merkte das sie beobachtet wurde und schaute auf. Sie sah den jungen ihr gegenüber an und merkte eine Gezackte Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Er schaute sie aber nicht besonders freundlich an. Das ist bestimmt Harry Potter! Der Feind von meinen Onkel. Das Essen war auf einmal verschwunden und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. "Wir ihr sehen könnt haben wir eine neue Schülerin names Sierra Riddle bekommen.Ihre Familie ist vor kurzem aus Deutschland wieder nach England gezogen. Und so musste Miss Riddle die Schule wechseln. Außerdem haben wir zwei neue Lehrer zu begrüßen. Der eine ist für DADA Professor Lupin. Und die andere für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Professor Gilbert." Es erklang ein lautes Klatschen das besonders für Professor Lupin bestimmt war. Sierra schaute sich den Lehrertisch an. Ihr Blick blieb bei einen dunkelhaarigen Mann hängen der finster drein schaute. Er drehte den Kopf und schaute sie mit eiskalten Blick an. Der sieht ja wirklich Symphatisch aus. Sie drehte sich zu den Mädchen neben sich. Sie hatte sehr schönes langes Haar. Blond. Sie selbst hatte lange Schwarze gelockte Haare. "Wer ist der Grufti da vorne?" dabei zeigte sie auf den dunkelhaarigen. Hermine lächelte. "Das ist Professor Snape. Der meistgefürchteste Lehrer Hogwarts!" sagte sie zu Sierra. Sierra entgingen die Blicke von diesen Harry Potter nicht. Scheinbar sind sie gut befreundet. "Hey bist du wirklich die Tochter von du-weiß-schon-wem?" fragte sie ein Junge mit Karroten Roten Haaren. Sierra schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und sagte: "Nein. Er ist der Bruder von meinen Vater! Aber als mein Onkel an die Macht kam sind meine Eltern stiften gegangen. Er wollte sie umbringen. Deshalb sind sie mit mir nach Deutschland und haben sich versteckt. Jetzt haben Sie sich Dumbledore angeschlossen!" Sie hatte leise gesprochen so dass nur die Drei das hörten! Harry schaute sie fragend an. "Er hat fast meine ganze Familie ausgelöscht! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst dann frag doch Dumbledore!" sagte sie stand auf und ging richtung Gryffindore Turm. Als sie bei der dicken Lady ankam merkte sie das sie das Passwort gar nicht hatte! Sie hörte hinter sich schritte und entdeckte das Blonde Mädchen das neben ihr gesessen hatte. Diese lächelte Sierra an und sagte das Passwort "Zuckerguss" und ging hinein. Sierra ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal und packte ihre Sachen aus. Als sie fertig war ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fühlte sich fehl am Platze. Alle lachten fröhlich und beachteten sie nicht einmal. Was solls! Es war schon immer so gewesen und es wird auch so bleiben. Keiner wollte etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie entschied sich dafür die Umgebung von Hogwarts zu besichtigen. Sie stieg aus dem Potraitloch und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Als sie um eine Ecke biegen wollte hörten sie mehrere männliche Stimmen. "Draco! Du solltest deinen Vater bescheid geben das SIE hier ist!" "Halt die Klappe du hast nichts zu melden Dummkopf! Ich werde sie erstmal beobachten!" "Wenn du meinst! Schade das sie nicht zu uns gekommen ist! Sie ist sehr Hübsch und bestimmt gut zu poppen!" " Kannst du an nichts anderes Denken Crabbe?" "Doch an Futter!" "Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen bevor uns ein Lehrer erwischt!" Sierra brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken wen sie gemeint hatten! War deren Vater ein Todesser? Wenn ja musste sie mit Dumbledore sprechen. Aber das würde erst morgen gehen! Es war ja schon nach 22 Uhr! Was sollte sie jetzt noch machen? Sie entschied sich weiter zu gehen und rannte in eine Gestalt. "Was machen Sie denn noch hier? Es ist Sperrstunde!" herrschte eine dunkle kalte Stimme Sierra an. Es war niemand anderer als Professor Snape! "Wonach sieht es denn aus?"sagte Sierra und wollte weiter gehen. Aber Professor Snape versperrte ihr den Weg! Ein teufliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Auch noch frech! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore. Und morgen Früh können Sie sich ihre Strafe abholen!" sagte er nicht gerade freundlich. Sierra kochte vor Wut! Der kann noch was erleben! Scheinbar kann er den anderen Angst einfagen aber ihr nicht! "Wenn sie meinen! Was kümmern mich schon Punkte? Wenn Sie mich jetzt endlich weitergehen lassen?" gab sie in einen fröhlichen Ton zurück und ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie dort ankam waren alle schon ins Bett gegangen. Sie ging in den Schlafsaal machte sich bettfertig. Bevor sie sich hinlegte sah sie auf das Bild ihrer geliebten Eltern küsste es und legte sich schlafen. 


	2. Nachhilfe

Kapitel 3 Nachhilfe  
  
Sierra wachte am nächsten Morgen in der Krankenstation auf. Neben ihrem Bett  
  
saß Dumbledore und schaute sie besorgt an. Dann fiel ihr es wieder ein, was  
  
gestern passiert war. Die Tränen rannen ihr wieder übers Gesicht. Bitte lass  
  
es einen Bösen Traum gewesen sein.  
  
"Wie geht es dir Sierra?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt Sierra. Sie schaute ihn  
  
ängstlich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich hab gehört du hast das Gespräch zwischen mir und Professor Lupin  
  
gelauscht. Ich wollte es dir schonend bei bringen..." versuchte Dumbeldore zu sagen.  
  
"Das war nicht meine Absicht! Ich... wollte nur Ihnen sagen das ich nicht  
  
mehr die Assistentin von Sn... Professor Snape sein möchte.. und und..." sagte  
  
Sierra  
  
"Ist schon gut!" sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Wie hat V.. Voldemort sie gefunden? Ich dachte sie seien im Orden sicherer."  
  
Fragte Sierra leise.  
  
"Das waren sie auch! Aber jemand hat sie verraten. Wir haben einen Spion im  
  
Orden"  
  
"Malfoy hat sich mit einen Crabbe unterhalten und gesagt das er seinen Vater  
  
sagen müsse das ICH hier bin" sagte Sierra. Die Begegnung hatte sie fast  
  
vergessen gehabt!  
  
"Malfoy... so so." sagte Dumbledore nur.  
  
Einige Zeit starrte Dumbledore vor sich hin. Die Tür zur Krankenstation ging  
  
auf und Professor Snape erschien und bewegte sich auf Sierras Bett zu.  
  
Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihn und nickte ihn zu.  
  
"Miss Riddle. In 2 tagen erwarte ich Sie wieder um Punkt 8 Uhr mit Miss Granger. Das was gestern passiert ist vergessen wir wohl lieber!" sagte Snape zu Sierra. Er war sauer. Warum auch nicht? Sie war ja auch nicht gerade nett zu ihn. Aber reizen sollte er sie auch nicht. Dann konnte sie für nichts garantieren. Und was ihre Eltern betraf, so würde sie eines Tages ihre Rache bekommen. Und diesem Verräter wird es nicht anders ergehen! Das schwor sie sich. Dann blickte sie Snape an und lächelte leicht. Sie musste sich verstellen und außerdem wollte sie nicht bemitleidet werden.  
  
"Ich werde da sein!" sagte sie knapp. Zu Dumbledore gewandt fragte sie wann sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kann!  
  
"Wann du willst Sierra. Und wenn du dich ausheulen oder mit jemanden reden willst dann bin ich für dich da" antwortete Dumbeldore und schaute sie prüfend an. Sie schaute ihn dankbar an. Professor Snape war schon gegangen. Dumbeldore stand auf, streichelte ihren Kopf und ging hinaus.  
  
Als Sierra alleine war stand sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen. Sie fand sie nicht. Also ging sie zum Büro von Madame Pomfrey, klopfte an die Bürotür und trat hinein. Madame Pomfrey hob ihren Kopf und schaute Sierra irritiert an. "Sie müssen doch noch liegen bleiben!" Schimpfte sie darauf los. Sierra ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und fragte, wo ihre Klamotten sei, weil sie am Unterricht teilnehmen müsse. Poppy wollte weiter schimpfen, ließ es dabei aber bewenden. Sie gab sie ihr und schaute sie besorgt an. "Sind Sie sicher das sie sich schon wohl genug fühlen?" fragte Poppy vorsichtshalber. Sierra nickte nur. Dann ging sie zum Bett zurück und zog sich an.  
  
Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest das sie noch Zeit hatte frühstücken zu gehen. Also ging sie in die Große Halle. Am Gryffindore Tisch saßen Hermine, Harry und Ron und unterhielten sich. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich dazu setzten sollte oder nicht. Also entschied sich einfach auf den leeren Stuhl neben Hermine zu setzen. Hermine lächelte sie an. Harry und Ron schauten Sierra freundlich an. Ron grinste dann aber und fragte gutgelaunt "Na warst du bei deinen lover? So wie ich gehört habe warst du ja die Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal!".  
  
Sierra presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie musste sich zusammen nehmen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie wollte keine schwäche zeigen. Also lächelte sie ein wenig und tat geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Was haben wir jetzt für Unterricht" fragte sie Hermine.  
  
"Zaubertränke danach Wahrsagen. Am Nachmittag DADA!" antwortete Hermine mit vollgestopftem Mund. Sierra stöhnte innerlich auf. Oh man das Pech verfolgte sie auf Schritt und Tritt  
  
Sierra aß schnell ihr Frühstück und ging mit Hermine zu den Kerkern. Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, musste sie sich wieder neben Neville setzten.  
  
Professor Snape trat in das Klassenzimmer und baute sich drohend vor der Klasse auf. Heute sollte der Trank durch genommen werden den sie verpasst hatte. Aber zum glück hatte sie nach gelernt.  
  
Sie holte sich die Zutaten und brachte auch die für Neville gleich mit.  
  
Sie tat alle Zutaten in die Richtige Reihenfolge in den Kessel und ließ ihn kochen. Sie schaute vorsichtshalber zu Neville der gerade die falsche Zutat rein werfen wollte. Sie schrie ihn an das er es sein lassen soll! Neville wurde blass und Professor Snape kam angerauscht.  
  
"Was ist los?" schrie er Sierra an. Sie schaute böse an und sagte "Neville wollte nur die falsche Zutat reinwerfen. Ich hab ihn nur gewarnt!".  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, jeder arbeitet für sich! Und das gilt auch für Sie Miss Riddle!" sagte Snape knapp. Dann schaute er den fertigen Trank von Sierra an und stellte fest das er perfekt geworden war. Er konnte ihr also keine punkte abziehen! Snape kräuselte die Lippen. Die ersten Tage hatte er ihr immer Punkte abgezogen, wenn sie auf ihn gestoßen war. Sierra schaute zu Neville der ängstlich dreinschaute. Er war kurz davor in Tränen ausbrechen. Dann schaute sie Snape böse an. Neville war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Genauso wie Snape. Nach dem Unterricht ging sie zu Dumbledores Büro um mit ihm etwas zu besprechen. Sie klopfte an seiner Tür und ging hinein. Professor Dumbledore saß an seinen Tisch und schenkte Sierra ein lächeln. Sierra lächelte leicht zurück. Dumbledore zauberte einen Stuhl hin damit sie sich setzten konnte. "Wie geht es dir Sierra?" fragte Dumbledore weich. "Es geht. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch riesige Angst. Was ist, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin? Wo gehe ich hin oder viel mehr was soll ich dann tun? Dank Voldemort habe ich niemanden mehr!". Sierra klang verzweifelt. Sie war wirklich niedergeschlagen und sie vermisste ihre Eltern die nie wieder zurückkehren würden. "Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Und allein bist du noch lange nicht! Was nach der Schule ist werden wir später besprechen." Sierra nickte nur. Jetzt musste sie den schwersten Teil der Unterhaltung meistern. "Professor Dumbledore? Nach dem das mit meinen Eltern passiert ist würde ich gerne Nachhilfe gegen die dunkeln Künste machen. Ich.. ich möchte mich Verteidigen können, falls ich auch in eine solche Falle tappen sollte" Dumbledore musste ja nicht wissen das dass nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Sie brauchte sie damit sie ihre Eltern Rächen konnte. Ohja Voldemort wird es noch bereuen sich mit einer Riddle anzulegen. Ihr Vater war damals aus der Familie gerissen worden als sie auseinander gingen. Er musste mit seinen Vater gehen. Jahrelang lebten sie in der ärmsten Gegend von London. Sie hatten vielleicht alle zwei tage mal was zum Essen. Als ihr Vater älter wurde nahm er sich vor aus sich was besseres zu machen und entdeckte an sich das er Zaubern konnte. Er war zuerst geschockt gewesen. Er wusste nicht das so was existiert. Dumbledore hatte ihn damals aufgelesen und ihn Privatunterricht erteilt. Und so lernte ihr Vater seine zukünftige Frau Betty kennen und lieben. Beide freuten sich sehr auf ihr Kind Sierra. Als sie spürten das Sierra in Gefahr war flüchteten sie mit Hilfe Dumbledores nach Deutschland. Dort wuchs Sierra auf und ging dort auf eine Zaubererschule die nicht mit Hogwarts vergleichbar war. Dumbledore der merkte das Sierra in Erinnerungen versunken war räusperte sich. Sierra schaute auf und wartete auf die Antwort von Dumbledore. Er hatte Verständnis dafür das Sierra es lernen wollte. Und außerdem würde sie es gut gebrauchen können, falls sie mal in Schwierigkeiten sein sollte. Aber irgendwie war ihm als würde Sierra ihn etwas verheimlichen. "Keine Schlechte Idee! Ich werde mit den besten den ich zur Verfügung habe reden." Sierra war erleichtert. Er stellte auch keine weiteren Fragen! "Der Lehrer wird dann auf dich zu kommen und dir sagen wann es los gehen kann!" sagte Dumbledore. Sierra wunderte sich warum Dumbledore ihr nicht sagte wer dieser Lehrer sein wird. "Ok. Ich muss jetzt lernen gehen." Dumbledore nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Unterlagen die vor ihm lagen. Sierra wollte gerade aus dem Büro gehen als ihr noch was einfiel. "Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte sie Dumbledore. Er hob fragend seinen Kopf und musterte sie durchdringend. "Es kommt darauf an" "Bitte erzählen Sie erst mal niemanden das meine Eltern Tod sind. Ich möchte kein Mitleid. Auch nicht Harry und seinen Freunden." Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. Er konnte ihr nachfühlen. Er würde schweigen. Er mochte Sierra sehr, auch wenn sie sehr viel Temperament hatte.  
  
Danach ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores. Sie setzte sich auf einen der leeren Sessel vor dem Kamin und versuchte zu lernen. Nach einer Weile kam Hermine auf sie zu und fragte Sierra ob sie zusammen zum Abendessen gingen. Sierra nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Nach dem Essen ging sie zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzte sich wieder auf einen leeren Sessel und schaute traurig in die Flammen. Hermine kam zu ihr. "Wir müssen jetzt zu Snape!" "Ich nicht. Ich brauch erst in zwei tagen wieder" murmelte Sierra zurück. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Nein er hat gesagt ihr müsst etwas besprechen". Sierra sah Hermine fragend an. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Kerkern. Als sie im Büro ankamen saß Snape auf einen Sessel vor seinen Kamin. Er schaute zu ihnen auf. "Miss Granger Sie wissen was sie tun müssen. Und machen Sie bitte die Tür zu. Ich muss mich mal mit Miss Riddle unterhalten." Sagte er im üblichen kalten Ton. Hermine ging ins Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "So Miss Riddle. Sie möchten also Unterricht in VGDDK haben?" fragte er sie forschend. Er schaute dabei in ihre Augen. Ihr fröstelte es. Ausgerechnet er! "Jaaa..." sagte sie leise. "Sie sind ab heute von den Pflichten der Assistentin entbunden. Jeden Tag und auch am Wochenende werden Sie Nachhilfe bekommen. Wenn Sie nicht einverstanden sind dann wissen Sie, wo die Tür ist!" Sierra schaute ihn erschrocken an. Auch am Wochenende. Dann nickte sie. "Also, gut fangen wir an!" sagte Snape dann. Er stand auf und holte seinen Zauberstab. Sierra tat es ihm gleich und holte ihn aus der Tasche. Er winkte sie zu sich. Sie ging hin. "Wir werden es erst an kleinen Tieren versuchen. Dann an größere. Wenn Sie meine Anweisungen genaustens befolgen kann nichts schief gehen! Heute versuchen wir es mit dem Crucius!" Er zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf eine Ratte und schrie "Crucio!". Die Ratte fing an zu zucken. Sie sah sehr gequält aus. Irgendwie hatte sie Mitleid mit diesen Tierchen. Die Ratte zuckte nicht mehr. "Jetzt sind Sie dran!" Sierra nahm den Zauberstab und und schrie "Crucio!". Aber die Ratte zuckte einfach nicht. Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Sie versuchte es noch mal. Aber nichts geschah. Sie schaute vorsichtig Snape an. Er schaute sie nur beruhigend an. Jetzt wollte sie es beweisen das sie es kann. Sie schrie wieder Crucio und dachte dabei an ihrem Onkel Tom der ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Die Ratte fing heftig an zu zucken. Nach einer weile hörte es auf aber die Ratte bewegte sich nicht mehr. Hatte sie die Ratte getötet? Sie geriet in Panik. Snape legte beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte "das ist normal. Darum ist es ja auch Verboten..." Sierra schaute ihn traurig an. Sie hatte eine Ratte getötet. Dieses arme wehrlose wesen. Hermine klopfte an die Tür. Sie betrat den Raum und sagte das sie fertig sei. Snape nickte nur. Danach ging sie aus dem Büro. Sierra fing an zu weinen. Waren ihre Eltern genauso gestorben wie diese Ratte? "Sierra.. Ich weiß das es schwer für dich ist aber du musst damit leben. Du darfst dir keine schwäche leisten. Vor allem musst du vor Malfoy vorsichtig werden!" sagte Snape in einen weichen und warmen Ton zu ihr. Sierra war überrascht so etwas von ihm zu hören. In ihr loderte der Hass auf Voldemort. Sie würde ihn Töten. Ja ihn besiegen. Auch wenn es das letzte ist was sie tun würde. 


End file.
